Mis demonios
by MikaShier
Summary: ¿Qué harías si pudieras volver a verlos? Definitivamente, esa pregunta podía tener muchas respuestas. Solo sabía que, antes de caer al abismo, daría todo por hacer justicia. No importaba nada más. SouRin


**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic con temática Yaoi basado en los personajes de _Free! Eternal Summer_ , los cuales no son de nuestra autoría, pertenecen a KyotoAnime y AnimeDo.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido Homosexual/Yaoi. Si no te gusta éste género, se recomienda no leer.

 _Se prohíbe la copia y distribución parcial o total de ésta obra._

 **Título:** _Mis demonios._

 **Pareja:** Yamazaki Sousuke/Matsuoka Rin.

 **Autores: _Krxuser_** _y **MikaShier.**_

 _ **Disponible en Wattpad (en la cuenta de Krxuser), amor yaoi (MikaShier) y fanfiction (MikaShier)**_

* * *

 **Mis demonios.**

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

 _¿Qué les dirías si pudieras volverlos a ver?_

Definitivamente, una pregunta como esa podía dar rienda suelta a muchas respuestas y quizá a otras preguntas. Lo sabría, quizá no, todo en la vida era un misterio. Si pudiera volverlos a ver, no diría nada. No hablaría. Los abrazaría como si no hubiese un mañana, porque definitivamente no lo habría. ¿Lloraría? ¿Y qué si la respuesta era sí? Lloraría a mares y trasmitiría su mensaje en cada lágrima, porque las palabras se perdían en el aire, el sentimiento era el único que podría perdurar a través del tiempo y el espacio.

—Nada —si en la sala antes había silencio, éste se sintió más presente ante su respuesta. La tensión cayó como un manto fino sobre los demás, quienes le observaron con extrañeza.

—Yamazaki Sousuke, ¿no? —murmuró un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años— Me parece que es la primera vez que participas a voluntad, ¿cierto?

Sousuke no contestó. Se limitó a suspirar y clavar la mirada en otro lugar, hundiéndose en el asiento. Lo había dicho sin intención, había escapado de su boca. Aquél hombre parloteaba sobre lo alegre que le hacía saber que cooperaba, pero no le interesaba en absoluto. Nada le importaba.

— ¿Por qué no nos dices a qué se debe tu comentario?

Por suerte, la hora de la sesión terminó. Sousuke se levantó y caminó a la salida, sin más. Odiaba la terapia de grupo. Claramente, él no tendría por qué estar ahí, pero lo estaba. Hacía algunos meses le habían diagnosticado con problemas de ansiedad y soledad. Pero nadie entendía.

No comprendían lo que sucedía, a pesar de que decían hacerlo. Él se había quedado solo mientras alguien se regocijaba en la cima, indiferente a las miserables vidas que dejaba tras su paso. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se apuró a regresar a su departamento.

Aún podía escuchar aquella suave risa que, en dado momento, había retumbado en sus oídos, clavando mil navajas en su corazón.

— _Oh, ¿eran tus padres?_

Sus pies golpearon con fuerza las escaleras que lo llevarían a su piso. La furia corría por sus venas, incapaz de desaparecer por completo. Su alma estaba hecha trizas, porque él sabía quién había sido, él lo sabía. Y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, porque se había lavado las manos y ninguna flecha apuntaba a su persona.

Sousuke estaba dispuesto a encontrar aquellas flechas que lo señalaran como un gran y estúpido blanco. Y los dardos caerían, enjuiciándolo. Cobrando venganza.

¿Por qué le habían dicho que tenía problemas de ansiedad? ¡Simple! Nadie había escuchado, nadie le había creído y él había tenido que buscar solo, había perdido años de su vida, había dado mucho y ganado realmente poco. Sí, estaba ansioso, pero… ¡No por ello debían mandarlo a terapias grupales!

Una vez llegado, abrió la puerta con desinterés. Bueno, en su situación, ¿Alguien podría estarlo?

No lo pensó más, en vida misma se sentía desfallecer.

No recordaba, tan siquiera, cuándo fue la última vez que en verdad disfrutaba estar en grupo. Las terapias le eran innecesarias en su punto de vista. Le era estúpidas. Pero, ahí debía estar, aguantando. Viendo los mismos rostros de siempre, pero no los que deseaba.

Suspiró. Un suspiro que, por la soledad de ese cuarto, llegó a emitir un eco tenue. ¿Cuándo había llegado el momento en que su vida se había reducido a solo eso?

Nuevamente recordó esa risa. Y sus puños volvieron a cerrarse, cargados de un acerbo sentimiento.

En serio, ¿qué les dirías si pudieras volverlos a ver?

Esta vez, dejó el lado emocional. El lado que actuaría inmediatamente, y pensó, pensó un buen rato. ¿Les daría lástima su situación? ¿En lo que se había convertido? Un ser triste y apagado.

Posiblemente. Al menos, así lo pensó él.

Miró su puño con impotencia mientras el alma se le escapaba con un suspiro profundo y que a cualquiera podría parecer lastimero. Les diría cuanto les amaba, cuanto deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Les contaría lo que había investigado, hasta dónde había llegado para encontrarse en un callejón sin salida. Y les prometería venganza, claro que lo haría.

Nadie se metía con Yamazaki Sousuke, aún si él seguía a mitad de sus estudios, aún si no tenía una carrera, un trabajo. Podía ser un mediocre, pero nadie debía interponerse en su camino.

Su meta había cambiado y no descansaría hasta que se hiciera justicia.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, sin importar que en él estuviesen regados una buena cantidad de libros con simbología antigua, tapando sus ojos con un brazo y soltando el aire con una mueca de fastidio. Estaba cansado de todo, de intentar sin lograr algo. Estaba echando el tiempo a la borda, porque no había pruebas suficientes que pusieran la cabeza de aquél hombre en una estaca.

Quizá él no tenía la capacidad para desenterrar la mierda de aquél hombre, pero había quienes sí podían hacerlo. Sonrió con algo de burla. Estaba podrido. Y se podriría aún más.

Tomó uno de los libros del sofá, en él sobresalía un bonito separador de un color azul verdoso. Había estado leyendo, demasiado. Investigando sobre ellos como si no hubiese un mañana, porque posiblemente dejaría de haberlos muy pronto. Y, de pronto, había encontrado la respuesta.

Él no quería hablar con sus padres. No quería que los atasen al mundo terrenal de nuevo. No quería un viaje "ancestral" ni unirse al mundo de las almas por un momento.

Él quería un pacto.

E, investigando toda clase de pactos que habían anotados y cuáles eran los precios de los mismos, había dado con la invocación perfecta. Había leído sobre los rituales y demás, distintas maneras de invocación, pentagramas, sacrificios, llamados de súplica. Llamar a un ser del cielo podría significar su fulminación inmediata, de no ser su razón lo suficientemente buena. Los ángeles no eran mejores que los demonios, en su opinión.

Con el libro en mano, caminó a paso pesado hacia una habitación que solía permanecer cerrada, tomando una bolsa de la cocina antes de hacerlo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó el lugar, las paredes negras con símbolos rojos le hacían sentir oprimido.

En el piso, junto a unas velas, se encontraba una especie de plato grande y hondo donde yacían algunos huesos de cerdo que había conseguido en la carnicería y varias cosas más. Prendió las velas y, con un suspiro, sacó una bolsa con líquido rojo mientras musitaba algunas líneas, abriendo el objeto y dejando caer su contenido, sangre de cordero, sobre el plato.

Aparecieron algunas burbujas mientras el líquido se colaba entre los huesos y la sangre, espesa, se volvía de un tono negro. Las velas se apagaron. Era el séptimo día del ritual, en el que cada día había tenido que dejar un hueso y una oración en aquél altar. La poca luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana daba la iluminación suficiente a aquella habitación. Sousuke miró a todas partes, algo asustado. ¿Por qué no aparecía? Todo lo había hecho bien. La invocación, el cantico, las oraciones, la sangre, los símbolos satánicos, la habitación negra.

La sangre se le heló mientras bajaba la vista al piso. No había hecho ningún pentagrama. El pentagrama para la invocación significaba atrapar a un demonio para que pudieses realizar el pacto, ofrecer una paga. Pero… Sin pentagrama…

Bien, sin pentagrama, había solo de dos. O la invocación fallaba, o acababa de liberar a un alma del inframundo. De cualquier forma, había llamado a un demonio menor, de esos que posiblemente eran causantes de que la gente tropezara. No era nada _tan_ malo. Suspiró y esperó un rato, quizá el demonio aparecería. Y, si no lo hacía… Bueno, entonces era una señal.

Salió de la habitación una hora después, sin rastro de demonio alguno.

Frotó su rostro con ambas manos. Bien, el ritual no había salido como lo previsto, sin embargo, no había pasado nada de lo cual alterarse tampoco. Entonces, ¿De qué preocuparse?

Aquello solo le había quitado dinero y tiempo que podría haber sido empleado en alguna solución efectiva y confiable, no en esta cosa. Esta porquería.

Bufó.

Fue hasta el sofá, tomando el mismo libro y abriéndolo en la misma página que creía haberle regalado una solución efectiva. Volvió a leerlo, y reflexionó sobre la veracidad de estas cosas. Quizá, pensó, aún si hubiese dibujado el pentagrama nada habría pasado, tampoco. Sousuke no era de las personas que creían en demonios y fantasmas, esos solo eran cuentos o hasta excusas estúpidas para asustar a las personas y dar una solución tonta a algo con lógica.

Mas pensó que esto le daría lo que buscaba.

Cerró el libro con brusquedad. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en que una persona tan escéptica como él, había hecho aquello. Arrojando el libro al sofá, se dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a descansar. Quería dejar de pensar en que se pudo haber visto y sido, patético.

Ya era patético.

Despertó inmediatamente y se incorporó. Su respiración era agitada y el sudor se deslizaba lentamente hasta llegar a su mentón. Pero, él no recordaba haber tenido alguna pesadilla.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y realizó unos cuantos movimientos para relajar su espalda.

Salió del cuarto, quería tomar un vaso con agua. Se sentía fatigado y la forma en la que despertó no lo ayudaba en nada, solo lo acomplejaba y lo llenaba de unas contadas preguntas sin respuesta. Una pesadilla inconsciente sobre eso, tal vez.

Llegó a la cocina con mesura, tomó un vaso y se dirigió a su refrigeradora, donde el dispensador hizo lo suyo. Abrió la nevera, sacando y dejando caer dos cubos de hielo en el vaso.

Caminó hasta la pequeña mesa de su pequeña cocina, de su pequeño piso de soltero. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, por lo que tomó un poco del líquido. Sousuke era una persona de no sorprenderse con facilidad, sin embargo, eso no evitó que el vaso que, hasta hace unos segundos mantenía en su mano, terminara estrellándose contra el frío suelo, haciéndose pedazos.

El libro que, cómo él recordaba, descansaba en el sofá, ahora estaba bien acomodado en la mesa, cerca del control remoto que pensaba usar para ver si alguna chuchería podría despejarle la mente. Aunque sabía que ya nada podría distraerlo.

¿Su mente le jugaba bromas pesadas ahora o en verdad el libro había cambiado de lugar?

Se dio una bofetada mental, aquello era estúpido. Las cosas no se movían por sí solas. Lo habría dejado luego de su frustración y su mente, que divagaba tanto hasta ese entonces, ni recordaría que lo habría dejado ahí.

Dejó el tema del libro, disponiéndose a limpiar. Ahora, hecho y derecho, se veía ridículo. Tiró los restos al tacho y cogió nuevamente el libro. El dolor de cabeza continuaba, pero lo dejaría pasar. Se recostó en el sofá, apartando lo que en él se encontraba para tener un poco más de espacio y relajarse al menos un poco. Sostuvo el libro con una mano y lo miró con desinterés, aunque no en su totalidad.

Suspiró.

¿Podría existir la posibilidad de invocar a un demonio con otro ritual? No quería saberlo, en realidad, porque conseguir los huesos y la sangre le había puesto los pelos de punta, a pesar de no haber sido él quien mató o desangró a aquellos animales.

Bien, estaba solo en eso, igual que siempre.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Bien! Éste es un nuevo proyecto que he escrito junto a la hermosa Krxuser. Un SouRin:'3 ¡Espero les guste, estamos dando lo mejor de nosotras!


End file.
